The Experiment
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Brittany rarely asks anything of Santana, but she has a new sexual request she wants Santana to try. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Author's note: **Written for the glee kink meme's secret santa fic. Oneshot.

* * *

Brittany doesn't beg for a lot of things. When it comes to sex, they do what Santana wants and that's pretty much it. Brittany knows that it's a big deal for Santana to be on top, and it makes her feel all powerful and controlling and stuff, so Brittany lets it go. But she really, _really_ wants to be taken doggy-style. She's heard from some of the other Cheerios, the ones who have boyfriends, that it makes you feel really full, and she wants to try it, at least once. Once can't be that bad, right? Right. But she doesn't know how to approach the subject. So she decides to just go for it as she watches her girlfriend tugging on the ties for her strap-on. "Santana," she begins, licking her lips subconsciously.

"Yeah, B?" the Latina asks, arching an eyebrow at her girlfriend as she's getting ready to line herself up.

"Can – can we please try something new? Like...doggy-style?" she inquires, looking away. She doesn't know why it's a big deal to ask. It shouldn't be a big deal at all. They're girlfriends and they trust each other. Santana says that girlfriend sex is special sex, but Brittany's afraid if she asks and if she doesn't let Santana take charge, that they're going to go back to _sex is not dating_ and Brittany doesn't like that – at all.

"What?" Santana asks, slightly alarmed by the fact that her girlfriend is actually asking her to do something specific. Aside from 'make me come,' Brittany's not exactly the most demanding partner in bed. Which is good. It makes Santana feel like she's in charge, and Santana _loves_ the thrill of being in charge.

"I wanted to know if maybe we could try doggy-style. Some of the other girls on the Cheerio say that it makes you feel really full and it would be different and fun and...yeah..." the blonde mumbles, closing her eyes. "If you don't want to we don't have to," she adds, though it's more of an opportunity for her to give Santana an out. She cares enough about her to try and not make this awkward.

Santana stares at the blonde for a second. Admittedly, she'd never really thought of that. She doesn't know why. Puck took her from the back like a thousand times when they were still getting it on, but it's never occurred to her with Brittany. Mostly because she likes to watch Brittany, but she can give in for this one time, if it'll make Brittany happy. "Okay," she nods, giving her a small smile. "But on one condition."

Brittany groans because she knows this means bad news for her. "What's the condition?"

"You can't come until I say so," Santana challenges, arching a perfectly tweezed eyebrow.

"Okay," Brittany nods. She knows this is going to be hell but it's probably going to feel really good, so she's up for it. She watches as Santana pats a spot on the mattress and she happily sits up so she can flip over and get into position. Santana leans her a little, so it'll be easier for the both of them. Brittany smiles back at her assuringly. "I love you," she whispers.

"Love you, too," Santana winks, leaning down to rub Brittany's clit gently in slow circles. Brittany's already wet, she can tell, but they're totally going to do this _her_ way, because that's just how they do things. And okay, this is kind of hot. Brittany totally has a great ass and she can really see it well this way, which she can't usually. She runs a hand over one cheek softly, squeezing it gently, causing Brittany to moan happily. Santana lives for that sound. Sometimes, she can't believe it took her so long to realize that that wasn't a sound she wanted to give up so easily, but better late than never, she supposes.

"Ready?" Santana asks, pulling her hand away from Brittany's clit. It really doesn't matter. It's more of a formality to warn Brittany that _she's_ ready, so Brittany had better be ready as well. Moaning to herself as she pushes into the blonde gently, the gutteral moan that her girlfriend released almost shocked Santana. "You okay?" she inquires, just to make sure.

"Yes... it feels so good," Brittany moans. Santana's not sure if Brittany's just amping her reactions up so she can get Santana to do this again at some point or if it really feels _that_ good. Regardless, she's not going to ask questions. She guides the dildo into Brittany completely, letting her girlfriend adjust before pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in.

And Brittany is _totally_ loving it. Like legit loving it. The girls were so right. She feels so _full_, and it feels really different than when she's on her back. Santana's hands are on her sides, using them for support as she pushes in and pulls out at a steady pace. Brittany fists her sheets in her hands, gripping them tightly. She feels like she's on _fire_. Keeping herself up with one hand, she reaches down with her free hand to rub her clit, moaning as she lets her finger fall into time with the pace of Santana's thrusts. She's moaning with every one and they're getting progressively louder.

"Feel good, baby?" Santana questions, moaning herself at the feeling of how tight Brittany is.

"Mhm. So good... I feel so full," Brittany whimpers, pushing her hips back towards Santana now, meeting her thrust for thrust as Santana pushes harder, shifting a little so she'll hit against that sweet spot that makes Brittany feel like jelly.

"Oh God," Brittany moans, gripping tighter at the sheets as her toes start to curl. "Santana, I'm getting close."

"Not yet," Santana reminds her through a moan. "I tell you when you can come."

"Ugh," Brittany groans, breathing in sharply as she focuses on holding off. She's _right_ there and she knows full well that Santana knows it too. She's trying so hard to hold off. "Please," she whines, desperate.

"No," Santana growls, pushing into her harder. Brittany's not sure if she's trying to send a message of some kind or if she's just losing control of herself. Either way, it does _not_ help with her self-control.

"Fuck," Brittany moans. She's throbbing even though she's trying to control herself, to keep it back. "Saaaan."

Santana smirks to herself as she reaches down to rub Brittany's clit, making sure she does it in the way she knows that Brittany likes. "Come for me, baby. Come hard," Santana moans, pushing into Brittany again.

That's all it takes, Brittany is letting go and is on the verge of screaming. Her sister and her mom are downstairs, so she turns her face into the mattress, but it doesn't do much. The loud "Santana!" can probably still be heard downstairs.

Brittany collapses onto the bed, a panting mess, feeling like jello. "That felt so amazing," she manages, whimpering as Santana pulls out of her and unfastens the straps, tossing the strap-on aside as she moves up on the bed, craddling Brittany in her arms as she pushes a piece of hair behind her ears.

"You liked that, huh?" Santana smiles, a slight tone of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, except for the part where you wouldn't let me come. That was mean," Brittany points out, and Santana can't help but laugh.

"Next time, you can come when you want," Santana assures her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
